narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmperorKamui
Infobox here are the forms needed to create infoboxes. Form:Jutsu Form:CharacterX Form:Kekkei Genkai Form:Team Form:Tools Form:Clan To use just click on the like and fill the info for whatever you are making then publish that pretty much it. Also please sign your post next time. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 04:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Reason for deletion The Juubigan was deleted as it broke canon rules on tampering with established canon facts.... we here do not allow fan creations based on speculation, and there is no proof as of yet to say that the Juubi's eye is in fact a fusion of the rinnegan and sharingan despite its appearance. Any other questions feel free to ask.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 13:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) crystal style fix hey it's dwolfman22 I fixed the problem with the crystal style thank you for telling me I had forgot about that but I wanted to let you know it is ok now and hey would you like to collab or rp sometime let me know thanks. --Dwolfman22 14:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RP question Hey it's Eric do you want to start it or come up with the name or should I do it and what character are you going to use? --Dwolfman22 16:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) it's ready Hey man the roleplay is ready post whenever yo are ready I named it what you suggested see you. --Dwolfman22 17:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) he has mangekyo He only has mangekyo he hasen't found his brother yet to ask for his eye's he could take his fathers but as of now I only have the mangekyo sharingan and he can use rinnegan if he wants but it would seem alittle unfair he would kill my character and we wouldn't get to fight very long. --Dwolfman22 18:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) oh ok thanks for letting me know your turn now. --Dwolfman22 18:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) you still online? hey man it's your turn wanted to make sure you are ok and still here let me know man thanks. --Dwolfman22 20:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I will make one later too I would like to make a jinchuriki later for your team for the six-tailed slug if thats ok with you? --Dwolfman22 20:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) hey did you post on the rp man I can't see any change to it at all where are you posting. --Dwolfman22 19:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) rename ok ok man sounds good to me go ahead when you are ready i'll probaly get off after one more post today having dinner see you tommorow ok man. --Dwolfman22 00:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah sure he can use it --Yuma Uchiha 01:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hey since we both got the same pic and idea why not make our Chars Brothers it would make sense --Yuma Uchiha 02:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) it's ok man no harm done just wanted to know to make sure we countining the story thanks for fixing it. --Dwolfman22 19:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ok it's your turn again man or are you still online? --Dwolfman22 20:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) dude are you ok no post for awhile actually all day has been like this are you sure everything is ok it's been taking hours for a post and i'm worried man message me. --Dwolfman22 00:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) oh ok that's fine man let me know next time we not know each other that well but thanks for letting me know you didn't have to explain just making sure you were ok. --Dwolfman22 02:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC)